1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pain relief compositions and methods of preparing same. In particular, this invention relates to pain relief compositions utilizing extracts of the roots obtained from the combination of the Burdock and Phytolacca families. Still further, this invention pertains to pain relief compositions utilizing extracts of Phytolacca americana in combination with at least one of the group obtained from Arctium lappa or Arctium minus. More in particular, this invention pertains to the heating of roots of Burdock and Phytolacca in an aqueous solution to form a suspension. Still further, this invention relates to a pain relief composition where isopropyl alcohol is added to the combination of Burdock and Phytolacca roots to produce a composition applicable for external use on the skin of a user in the area where pain is detected from arthritic conditions.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of prior compositions which are utilized to aid in minimizing pain due to arthritic conditions. However, it is believed that such compositions forming a group of internally as well as externally taken pain relief substances produce only modest successes in relieving symptomatic pains caused by such arthritic conditions.
The best prior art known to the applicant is formed in Potter's Cyclopedia of Botanical Drugs and Preparations, Published by Potter & Clarke (1900), pgs. 277-278, 381-382, and 390-391. In this prior art reference, there does not appear to be any composition or method of preparing a pain relief composition as is herein described applicable to external application on the skin of the user. In particular, this prior art reference calls for Poke Root to be emetic and cathartic which implies the ingestion of this species of the Phytolacca root.
Another prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 180,303, which includes extracts of yellow dock and poke root and apparently is used for the treatment of hog cholera. However, the reference prior art is directed to the ingestion of compositions utilizing such roots and not to the preparation of a composition for external skin application.